


I Could Just Eat You Up

by Cervalces_Scotti, Panintoto



Series: Slow Burnin' Kindle [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Instincts, Awkward Tension, Banter, Blood, Blood and Injury, Complicated Relationships, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Qrow Branwen, F/F, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Hunters & Hunting, Minor Character Death, Monster Hunters, Older Ruby Rose (RWBY), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Politics, Panic, Parent Qrow Branwen, Shapeshifting, Stalking, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Weiss Schnee, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/Cervalces_Scotti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panintoto/pseuds/Panintoto
Summary: Ruby went to stay in her Uncle's cabin for the summer, training to kill the monsters who killed her mom. Though she first needs to get over her fear of them.Weiss thought she had put her life together after leaving her fathers crushing rule. And then a dolt of a trainee in red ruined it all...is what she would say if she didn't develop feelings for her.(Check out WiseTheWolf's (Cervalaces_Scotti) Original work: My Name Is Shyster, And I Kill Monsters. I help them with it when I can)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Slow Burnin' Kindle [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389709
Comments: 44
Kudos: 210





	1. A Predator's Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try and make this a multi-chapter
> 
> Listened to "Little Red Riding Hood," song cover by Amanda Seyfried to write this

Weiss could practically taste it, the bloodlust that's been permeating the air for 3 days now. And it's all the stupid old crow's fault. Bringing a new human to a primarily shifter town was bound to cause trouble. The divide between humans and shifters had always been wide, especially with the rise of hunters. Qrow was one out of spite, he hated his own kind for the most part, the bird shifters. No one knew why, and no one dared ask.

But apparently his audacity stretched further, bringing his niece for summer training. He had the courtesy (and she uses that term extremely loosely) to warn her a day in advance. Of course she harshly rejected the idea. And like the man who respects others input he is, brought her anyway.

This brings Weiss to where she is now, having dealt with all of the stupid wolves trying to stalk the trainee, watching her skip down the long gravel road to her Uncle's from the trees. _'For a future hunter, she's far too oblivious.'_ She's had to follow the girl down this road every day since her arrival to prevent any attacks. It was getting tiresome. At this point, she was considering calling in some favors from friends just so she could rest easier.

But those thoughts disappeared when she saw the trainee swing open the door to the old crow's cabin.

She began heading back home, deciding not to think anymore about it until tomorrow. She needed rest.  
______________________________________________________

It was another 4 days of Weiss's new routine before she actually met the trainee and learned her name.

The clock read 1:33am in the bar, but Weiss didn't give a damn. She didn't know how much she had to drink, but it wasn't enough. Shifter biology tended to get in the way if you wanted to get drunk on human alcohol. Unfortunately they ran out of her favorite shifter brand, "Chasing Phases" (ha ha, moon joke...even though the moon has nothing to with a fully grown shifters transformation). So here she was with vodka, and whatever this shot number was.

Right when she was preparing to do the shot, someone bumped forcefully into her side, their hand clumsily trying to reach for the counter, instead hitting Weiss's shot. It didn't move her an inch, but it did make the drink spill over her chest and shirt.

Weiss wanted to snatch the offender by the collar, maybe smash them on the counter, but immediately bit back a snarl at the sight of who messed up her shirt. _'Oh you've got to be kidding me...'_

"You utter dolt!"

"I'm sorry!" The trainee yelled too loudly out of panic, "I was just having a drink with my Uncle, guess I couldn't make it back to the booth like I thought..." She trailed off awkwardly.

Weiss stared, taken off guard by the dolt's silver eyes and rounded features. For sure she was barely of drinking age, "Whatever. I'll take you too him."

She tiltes her head a bit, it was unfairly cute, "Would you really?"

"Of course. What does he look like?"

_'Besides a old drunk bastard.'_

"Tall, dark and grey-ish hair, wears a red cape, carries a big sword around all the time?"

Weiss nods, "I can spot him from across the dance floor. Think you can make it, or do I need to carry you?"

She blushed, "No carrying. I can handle myself like a big girl." As if on cue, she took a step forward, stumbling fully onto Weiss.

She caught the trainee with ease, the girl shyly looked up at her, "...I may need some assistance."

Weiss smiled a bit. Just a little bit, "Okay, big girl."

She groaned, "Nooooo, Ruby, call me Ruby."

"Okay, Ruby. I'm Weiss," She help Ruby stand, holding her by the shoulders. "Steady?"

"Like a toddler on ice."

"Toddlers on ice aren't steady."

"Exactly."

Weiss sighed, "Guess it can't be helped."

"What ca--wait, Weiss--!"

She had simply lifted Ruby into a princess carry, who instinctively threw her arms around her neck. The inner wolf was disturbingly pleased with that. She'd...come back to that never.

Eyes were on her the moment she cut through the dance floor. She could feel the intense gazes of angry shifters, some even lustful. And Weiss knew exactly why. Subconsciously, she held Ruby closer, growing lowly. Most backed down immediately, some took longer, but eventually turned away. _'Know your place...'_ She felt her inner wolf once again feel pleased. Damn it. She snapped herself out of it, she was lucky Ruby was too tipsy to notice.

It was easy to make her way to Qrow from there. He was definitely drunk. But she knew he'd be able to take care of himself and Ruby, didn't make her any less annoyed with him.

She set Ruby down, letting her shake her Uncle awake.

"Huh? The hell Ruby..." He muttered, Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Do I need to take you both home?"

Qrow finally acknowledged her with a snort, "N'aw Icy. We'll be fine. Give me 5 minutes tops."

"Best be going soon. The crowd is especially testy today." She ground out, outright demanding he got the hint.

Qrow waved his hand in what seemed to be a dismissive gesture, "I got it Icy. Go home an' sleep or whatever it is you do at night."

_'I'm going to strangle him. Rotisserie him over a fire like the old crow he is...'_

"Uncle Qrow! Don't be rude to Weiss."

He just snorted again.

"It's fine Ruby. Make it home safe."

"We will!" She called over the crowd as Weiss left.

_'I need to go on a quick run. Tonight was a bit more than I was mentally ready for...but first I need to wash this shirt.'_


	2. A Hunter's Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little interaction between our Whiterose pair. Figured I'd settle for something lighter in this one, as I may make ch. 3 a bit heavy. Big maybe, we'll see =P
> 
> Listened to "Little Red Riding Hood," song cover by Amanda Seyfried to write this

Ruby knew she was being watched. Ever since that night at the bar, she's felt it. The tingles at the end of her nerves, the shiver down her spine, whatever was watching her, it was certainly one of them.

Qrow said she needed to work on her ability to sense shifters verses humans. She pouted at his exact words, "As a hunter, ya can't see for shit." He said. Well whatever, she was doing now, so take that Uncle Qrow! But she also wanted to scream and run because she was being stalked by something that would certainly tear her in half.

Breath, she has to breath, she can't run. It didn't matter if that tingle was beginning to burn from the fear, it didn't matter if she was losing the ability see straight--

"Are you alright?"

Ruby was sure she bit her tongue hard enough for it to bleed as she turned, a well placed kick greeted whoever was behind her.

"AH--! _Sonofabitch_ \--you dolt, it's me!"

Her vision cleared, oh, the cute girl from the bar. And with the way Weiss was holding her nose..."Shit! Are you okay?!" She was frantic, reaching out, but not sure where to put her hands.

"I'm. Just. Peachy." Weiss grit out, taking a deep breath, "I guess you're okay if you can give me a bloody nose."

"Please, come with me to my Uncle's. Patching you up is the least I could do."

Weiss eyed her for a moment, "I'm not sure if I should. I don't want to intrude."

Ruby placed a careful hand on Weiss's shoulder, "You wouldn't be intruding, I'd be bringing a guest in. Maybe you can stay for dinner too!"

Weiss tensed, eyes wide, "Oh no, I couldn't. That would be--"

"--nonsense!" Ruby dared to grab Weiss's hand, playfully pulling her along, "C'mon, you've still got blood kinda...all over your face. And I'm hungry."

She remained tense for a moment, Ruby could have sworn her nose twitched, before she sighed, "Okay, fine...with negotiation skills like that, you'd suit being a shopkeeper."

"N'aw, I'm a hunter at heart."

"Is that why you stay with your Uncle?"

She hummed, "Yeah. I would have stayed with dad back in Patch to train, but our fighting styles are totally different. Plus I wanted to see what it's like where my Uncle lives."

"Well, what do you think of Wölfinplatz so far?"

Ruby gave Weiss a smile, "I'm not lacking in good company, that's for sure."

"You flatter me, do you give all good company a bloody nose?" She asked dryly.

"Only the ones I really like."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Oh, I feel super special then. It's an honor."

Ruby giggled, it was a pretty sound. Weiss found herself strangely embarrassed, so she did her best to will the blush down. "I don't see why Uncle says you're always grumpy."

"Oh no, he's talked about me."

"All good things...I think. Really, he only sounds worried you'll work yourself to death."

"Are...you serious?" Weiss asked, bewildered at the very thought.

She nodded, "For sure. Are you like, the Mayor of the town or something? I didn't think the town had a Mayor..."

"I guess you could say I'm a pseudo-Mayor."

"Already a Mayor and not a day over 20-something, which I assume because I saw you at the bar."

"I'm 25, actually."

"Wow!" Ruby exclaimed, seemingly restraining herself from squealing, "I'm 23!"

Weiss gave her a look.

"What?"

"I don't believe you."

"Weiisss," She whines in a way that Weiss subconsciously registered as _pup_ , "don't be mean. I really am 23." She went as far as pulling out a card, it was clearly her trainee hunter ID: Ruby Rose, Age: 23. "See?"

"That ID is fake."

"Weiisss..."

"With how your Uncle seems, I wouldn't be surprised if you were 18, at best. He would give you a fake ID."

' _Qrow definitely would...'_ Ruby started to pout. Her mind once again screamed _pup._ It was becoming concerning actually.

"He...totally would, but I'm 23! And I can prove it."

"Oh?" She pressed, "And how would you do that?"

"You can't apply for a trainee Hunter ID until 21 years of age, and I was accepted 2 years ago. I bet Uncle Qrow kept the paperwork." She looked so proud of herself, and Weiss couldn't help the next thing that she said.

"Prove it." Weiss cleared her throat awkwardly, "Assuming I'm still allowed to come with you, of course."

"Well duh, of course you can!" Ruby said with a heart melting smile, if Weiss couldn't resist before, she really couldn't now. The trainee could probably ask anything of her at that moment and she'd do it. Which, of course, drove her mad. "I'm just glad I didn't scare you off."

"It takes more than that to scare me away."

 _'You really don't have any idea...such a clueless dolt.'_ But instead of annoying her, it made Weiss smile instead.


	3. The Principle of Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While not illegal, it is considered socially unacceptable to enter another shifters territory without prior warning. Cue Qrow being a little shit to Weiss the whole time while Ruby begins to question the nature of Weiss's relationship with her Uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, nothing angsty in here I think. Guess I'll hold off on it...for now

She felt an unbelievable amount of dread at the sight of Qrow's cabin. It wasn't something Weiss could really help, her instincts kept screaming how wrong this was. While it wasn't unusual for her to come by, she always, always, gave a warning ahead of time. Even the most belligerent of shifters did so, it was in their nature.

"Ooh, I can practically smell it from here!"

Ruby however was excited, oblivious to the shifters building panic. She even grabbed Weiss's hand, "C'mon!" And pulled her along. Weiss let her, nearly stumbling due to fighting the urge to just leave. It was a mistake to accept the invitation.

Ruby looked back and grinned at her, "You'll love it! It's a simple stew, but it's tastier with friends."

Okay, maybe it was a mistake Weiss would all too eagerly make again, but her point still stands.

Before they knew it, they were at the door. Weiss swallowed nervously, Qrow likely sensed her a while ago. This was her last chance to leave if she wanted to, preserve her dignity.

The trainee eagerly opened the door, "Uncle Qrow! I'm home, and I've brought a guest!"

"You have friends?!" He called out in mock surprise as he peaked from what Weiss guessed was the kitchen.

"Oh _ha ha_..."

Qrow's attention went to her, there was a strange look in his eyes, like he was struggling to hold something back, "Icy. I didn't know you had friends either."

She huffed, "Coming from the one who lives isolated from the town?"

He winced, holding his chest where his heart would be, "Ooh, ow, that _actually_ hurts, you know? Almost as much as a kick to the face."

Weiss withheld a growl, the dried blood was beginning to itch.

Unbeknownst to them, Ruby watched the exchange. It was...weird. She knew her Uncle, but he wasn't usually like this. Only ever with Weiss. She felt strange just being an observer. She knew Weiss and her Uncle knew each other somehow, she just wasn't sure how. But, that could wait, "Right! I'll get the clean up kit," Ruby hurried down to some hallway, leaving her alone with the crow shifter.

Qrow immediately banged his fist on the nearest wall, unable to control his laughter any longer, "Ruby kicked you in the face? _Pff--_ "

"Fuck off you overgrown duck." She snarled lowly, but it of course didn't do much.

"Ha!"

"Why was I even worried about coming here..."

He smirked, "Cause you're still a _pup_."

"Take it back!" Her wolf wanted to prove Qrow wrong, and she definitely agreed. Just before she could lunge at the crow, Ruby popped out from a hallway.

"I'm back! Weiss, sit on the couch, I'm gonna clean you up."

Weiss pretended to not hear the cackles of "Well trained already," from Qrow as she immediately sat on the couch.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, a bit confused at the at what became of the atmosphere when she was out of the room.

"Nothing," She gave gave Qrow a glare, "right?"

The crow chuckled, "Right. I'm going to fix up some grub, be nice to my niece."

When he lefted, Ruby carefully cleaned up the blood, Weiss had the strange urge to groom her. If she could, she'd strangle her wolf, and herself.

"So," Ruby began awkwardly, Weiss was grateful for the distraction, "you two...aren't like...exes or anything right?"

Never mind, this was worse.

Weiss felt her eye twitch, "Oh hell no, please tell me this is a cruel joke. Because..." She grimaced, "gross, just--ugh! No offence, but Qrow is likely twice my age," she looked down at her own lap, mumbling, "...and I don't like to date men."

Ruby paused, holding a blood smudged rag without moving. Weiss panicked, "I--I mean not men like your Uncle, uh..."

"You don't need to worry about that, Weiss." Ruby assured gently. She smiled hesitantly, "Me too."

Weiss blinked, her wolf sung, "That's--that's interesting. I've yet to meet anyone...similar...in this town."

"Neither have I."

There was an tension between them, and Weiss was frantically trying to figure out what it meant. Or what to do, or say next. She was relieved when Qrow came back, "I'm back kids, I hope you had fun," he subtly winked at Weiss, it easily wiped away any tension. But it did make her irritated, even more so with his next line, "but not too much."

Ruby eagerly took a bowl from him, a spoon already in there for her, "As if I would when you're here, but I can forgive you since you're feeding me."

 _'What did Ruby mean by that? Would she have done something if Qrow wasn't here?'_ Weiss internally screamed.

Qrow patted her head, "Why thank you, I feel honored. Here, what do you think?" He asked, handing Weiss a bowl.

"You put extra chunks of venison in mine, why?" She narrowed her eyes at the crow, easily squishing her thoughts in favor of being suspicious of the older shifter.

Qrow rolled his eyes, "I remember your favorites Icy."

"But I only told you those once."

"I know."

"See? Uncle Qrow's the best!"

She took a bite, it was fantastic, "Hm, maybe."

"Oh, a close compliment. Better sit at the table before Icy gets too sentimental."

"Forget it, you're awful."  
______________________________________________________

"So Tai was goofing around, being his stupid self. Says, 'A beast like me doesn't need any table manners.' And Summer gives him a look, Ruby does the same one, and says, 'I married a beast because I am a huntress. If I cannot tame you, I'll shoot you.' "

Despite herself, Weiss laughs along with Qrow and Ruby. It was...nice to sit at a dinner table without having to keep her spine rimrod straight. Or...sit alone.

This wasn't so bad. Begrudgingly, she agreed with what Qrow said some months ago, Weiss needed a pack. And...she was beginning to see these two as one.

_'I think I'm okay with that.'_


	4. I Know I'm A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby encounters some werewolves after a game of Hunter's Tag with her Uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize ahead of time for the angst. But it'll get better, I swear

Ruby breathed heavily, back against the tree. The bark dug into her back uncomfortably, but that didn't matter. She had to get there before _he_ caught up. Or before _he_ caught her.

Silently as possible, she began to run fast. Far faster than any normal person, she was so close.

A nearby caw almost dashed her hopes.

"No no no..." Ruby muttered to herself, it was within sight, the cabin! If she could just--

"Ruby, you've gotta go faster than that!" The taunt echoed, cooing undertones sounding more threatening than it should.

"I could, if I could use my semblance!"

"Too bad." Qrow landed on top of the roof, perched all too smugly. "And you lose again."

Ruby slowed to a stop, then let herself collapse onto the leaf covered ground, "Shut up."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you through the sound of _sore loser._ "

Ruby just moaned into the dirt.

Qrow laughed, or, did the giant crow equivalent, which was basically a series of short caws. "Clean yourself up, didn't you want to pick up something from town before round losing 10?"

She flipped herself over to lay on her back, "Yeah yeah, stupid crows and their stupid ability to fly. Bet I could win if I had a set of wings..." She grumbled.

"I'll race you to the shower."

Ruby shot up and plowed through the door as soon as he said that, no way would she lose to a bird man who took forever preening in the shower.  
______________________________________________________

She never did quite understand why everyone was so wary of her in town. For the first couple of weeks she did, a new person in small town has to earn the unspoken trust they share. But it's coming up to week five, and the only friend she's made is Weiss. Who may or may not be town mayor.

Note to self, look into that later.

But anyway, it was...off putting, just how intense the amount of contempt coming from even the kids was. She was almost outright refused service from the shops she visited every day...again. Qrow said it was because the town wasn't a fan of hunters, which she kinda understood.

Ruby just hoped it wouldn't be like that the rest of the summer.  
______________________________________________________

She once again found herself going down the long road to her Uncle's cabin. Ruby usually made her runs in the evening, but today's training was supposed to go until dinner.

Something about this trip was different. The weight of what was usually watching her had...changed? It was heavy, but she noticed something else. It wasn't malicious. Last time she got a little...a lot freaked out when she noticed it at first, resulting in kicking her new friend in the face.

It made her wonder, was it a paranoid person who lived in town? Someone so worried the new girl will do something horrible?

 _'No, that couldn't be it...I'd feel some kind of malice. Maybe Weiss would know who it is,'_ Ruby kicked a larger pebble, watching it skip, _'Qrow doesn't seem too worried about it though. I wonder why.'_ A twig snapped behind her, she inhaled sharply. _'Okay, no kicking, it's just an animal.'_ She looked behind her, the road was empty save for her. Ruby was almost relieved.

Until another one snapped, this time in front of her. And again, the road was empty when she looked ahead.

Ruby took a calming breath, it was one of them, she knew. And even without a weapon, she was ready to fight.

A sinister growling dashed her hopes.  
______________________________________________________

Qrow was in the middle of taking a drink from his flask, halting for a moment. He sighed, "Better get to those idiots before I do Icy." He finished taking his drink, "Or there's gonna be _another_ body to bury with them."  
______________________________________________________

Ruby dropped her bags, small fruits spilled out, but she didn't care. Those can be cleaned off, and they are easier to clean than blood in her experience.

There was at least two shifters, one a her front, the other her back. She grit her teeth, "You've already made your presence known, come out and face me then!"

For a moment, there was only silence. An unnatural one. Next, there was...laughing?

A voice laughed, the trees at her left front shifted to reveal--her throat tightened--a werewolf. They sounded deep, throaty, likely due to their wolf man form, "And here I thought I could play with you a bit more with that bitch out of the way."

 _'What...? Who are they--?'_ Her eyes widened, "Weiss."

"The bitch, exactly," He signalled behind her, "Come on Olive, no point in hiding anymore."

"Birch you damn idiot!" Another voice growled, "I still could have at least got a hold on her."

"She's one human, so what?"

Olive growled again, "A fucking Hunter in training dumbass."

Ruby was having trouble breathing, of all the shifters, it had to be werewolves. If it were any other, it wouldn't be a problem. ' _Stupid fears, stupid useless body, I need to move.'_

Birch shrugged, "Whatever. Two of us, one trainee," his eyes were full of sadistic glee, "and all the time in the world."

_'I need to move.'_

"Let's just finish this. The town will reward us nicely."

_'I need to--'_

The pair of wolves snarled and charged at speeds no normal human could match, Ruby felt a familiar feeling, the world slowed, _'-- **move**.'_  
______________________________________________________

Weiss was running faster than she could remember, gone one day, one fucking day, and something terrible happens!

She cut through the town, ignoring the startled pedestrians who nearly got run over, ignoring the shouts of, "Watch it!" And "Kids these days have no manners!"

Weiss didn't stop until she could see her, Ruby. Or...kinda, it was mostly a red blur, holding off two wolves. Only when she saw Ruby in the moment they took to catch their breath. The blood on their face, the bruises from head to toe...

..and once again, she saw a red blur.  
______________________________________________________

Ruby knew she could hold them off, but she couldn't kill them without a weapon yet. _'Note to self, make Qrow teach me ASAP,'_ the trainee landed a hard punch on Birch's nose, he yelped and cursed at her, but she ignored it to dodge Olive's claws, _'If my aura wasn't so low from training, I could have gotten out of here...where the hell is Uncle Qrow?!_ ' It seemed like everything could only go down hill as it wore on. Every blow landed made her aura ripple, every breath heavier.

White filled her vision, just for a second, enough to make her stumble back. She heard Birch yowl with rage, "Olive! You fucking bitch, let her go!"

She came to a stand quickly, taking in the scene before her. Another wolf had appeared, a bright spot of snowy white against the shades of green. Their eyes were frosty as they held Olive by the throat in their jaws. They clenched down slightly, Olive thrashed.

"Let her go or I'll kill you!" Birch didn't move despite his declaration, he was scared.

Ruby was too, the beasts eyes were so cold. They gave no warning, the crunching sound said it all. Ruby covered her mouth to prevent any sounds of her own. It was...cruel, disturbing. And she still found herself feeling satisfied with the wolf's death.

Birch snapped, madly charging the snowy white wolf like a rapid dog. Snapping his jaws and attempting to claw at the wolf's throat. It didn't matter. With precision Ruby has seen from few, they raised their claws in a single strike she couldn't follow.

Birch fell, the only sound they made was a dull thump.

Ruby's vision was fading in and out, and she only remembered hearing a familiar panicked voice in the background.

_"Ruby! Ru--!"_

She closed her eyes, unable to resist the pull of exhaustion.  
______________________________________________________

Weiss busted down Qrow's door, unable to control her strength even after returning to human form, "Qrow!" She roared, "I demand an explanation this instant!"

The Hunter sat casually on the counter, "Good job, I knew you'd get her."

"And what if I failed to?!"

"I would have killed them, and you for failing."

"Failing what you stupid fucking crow?"

Qrow smiles, "Being my niece-in-law. Put her on the couch."

"That's utterly--!" Weiss paused, her mind processing the words after setting Ruby down, "--I...what are you talking about? She could have _died!"_

"I wouldn't have let that happen," Qrow rummaged through a cabinet, pulling out a sweet smelling jar, "I had to test you a little Icy. Make sure you wouldn't fuck up where it counts like..." He didn't finish, and Weiss wouldn't ask him to.

Weiss sighed, "As _horribly irresponsible_ as it was...I can understand wanting to trust someone. Please don't make a habit of it, otherwise I just might make Ruby short one crow."

"Heh, fine, fair's fair. Put this on the deeper cuts when she wakes up," he handed her the jar, "works wonders for aura exhaustion."

Weiss's jaw dropped, "Is this Dust infused Red Sap?!"

"That it is. Homemade Green Dust variant."

"How--who made this?"

Qrow nodded his head in the direction of Ruby on the couch, "Tai taught her, family recipe. Schnees aren't the only ones good with Dust."

"That's amazing, to put it mildly. Dust is so volatile...and it's hard to imagine anyone in your circle with a steady, delicate touch."

Qrow huffed, "Delicate touch, I can smell the blood, and see it! If that's a delicate touch, then _I'm_ not an alcoholic."

Weiss didn't dignify that with a response. She went to treat Ruby's wounds, which weren't severe, surprisingly. Most Hunters don't fight shifters hand to hand for obvious reasons, but Ruby seems to have held them off as best she could in her condition. "She did well, Qrow. If her aura was full strength, dare I say she'd have been fine...if it weren't for the smell of fear coming from her."

He looked at her, unreadable, "It isn't up to me to tell why. But she's always been scared of wolves since she was little. Got worse later on. It used to be so bad she'd shut down...but she's working through it. At least now she can fight them."

The wolf swallowed nervously, "...Ruby saw me. I...didn't even think about it."

Qrow patted her on the head, "It's okay Icy, we can tell her it was her survival instincts screwing with her mind. Happens to the most seasoned Hunters."

"Ruby was so scared of me, I smelled it, felt it...I never want to do that to her again," Weiss brushed the hair out of Ruby's face, making a note to wipe the blood off, "I don't want to be feared like _them."_

The crow's mouth set to a line, he pulled her into a side hug, "It's not your fault...Weiss."

Her laugh was shaky, "Don't make it weird, you stupid crow, I'm no pup."

"You'll be one until I'm dead. Now shut up and accept this awkward comfort."

Weiss didn't protest, she just sat and quietly watched Ruby sleep, _'Please don't be scared of me when you wake up, I don't want to lose this yet.'_


	5. A Work In Progress

Ruby woke up with a massive headache, groaning and holding her head like she had a hangover. She should get it checked considering--

_"And here I thought I could play with you a bit more--"_

\--air stuttered out of her chest. She shot up, soon regretting it, as the dizziness made her sick. Ruby could only lay down as the hazy memories trickled in, soon turning into a flood. Olive, Birch, fighting...the white wolf. The one Birch called 'the bitch,' like he called Weiss that not minutes before. Maybe he just wasn't creative with insults? Maybe...

She was startled at the sound of a closing door, "You're awake."

Ruby saw dark hair with grey, "Uncle Qrow...where's Weiss?" She hated how she could barely say the name without remembering those, cold, cold eyes. He only looked down slightly, she followed his gaze. Weiss laid on the floor next to the couch she was on, "Oh."

"She brought you here, hasn't left you for a second. Or, she tried, but I made her come to the kitchen to eat, then made her take a shower."

"Is she...?" Ruby trailed off, but Qrow understood what she was asking.

He shook his head, "Not my business to say kiddo, maybe you just saw things when you were in a desperate situation. Happened to me plenty."

He was avoiding the question, they both knew. "I've got some business in town. You two can talk while I'm gone."

"Uncle Qrow--!"

Weiss twitched in her sleep. He hushed her, "Don't wake her up yet. Trust me, you need to talk one on one," Ruby only glanced between Qrow and Weiss, her Uncle sighed, "Would I leave you alone with someone I didn't trust?"

"You knew," Ruby said, "you knew this whole time."

Qrow threw on his cloak, opening the front door. Some leaves blew in, "Kid, do you want to be a hunter?"

She was confused, the sudden question hardly seemed relevant. "Of course I do, how does that even relate to any of this?"

"Remember what a hunter is to you, then be one," And he left, the door closing with an unspoken finality.

"What...?" Ruby whispered to herself, "What the hell does that even mean?" She looked to Weiss, she looked so peaceful. Was she really that monster from before? She couldn't see it, Weiss could be cold and cranky...but not brutal. Not cruel. It was a complete contrast. Or was it? Ruby didn't think too much about reaching down to feel Weiss's hair--fur? It was soft, she didn't get to feel it in her wolf woman form. Would it be the same? Her hair always stayed a snowy white it seems, almost unrealistically so. Despite herself, the trainee found it beautiful in both forms.

Weiss unconsciously leaned into the touch, a strange sound escaped her...like a _boof_. Ruby was reminded of a big dog. Who could probably massacre an entire town. What was Weiss more of, wolf or human? Who was more real? She still couldn't connect that beast that killed her attackers to someone she came to view as a friend. And a bit of a crush.

That alone stirs up all kinds of confusing feelings.

At that moment, Weiss's eyes snapped open, and of course it was then she remembered she was still petting her like a dog.

Weiss sat up to her knees, hands pawed the edge of the couch as she seemed to be contemplating something intensely. It was unfair how her mind wouldn't stop comparing Weiss's behavior to a dog. Maybe the things that worked on Zwei will work on her.

But then the fretting began. "Are you okay? Hungry? Thirsty? Do I need to get some juice? I'm getting some juice--"

The trainee grabbed her wrist, Weiss halted immediately, even when they both knew she could have easily pulled away. "Sit." Under any other circumstance, Ruby definitely would have laughed at how quick Weiss was to sit, all anxious and alert like Zwei when he's in trouble. "Weiss, what exactly did you want from me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What did you want from me? From this? Was this...some messed up game to you? Weiss I need to know. I need to."

"No Ruby! Never!"

"Then why did you...?"

"I wanted to protect you from the town." Weiss kept her eyes firmly down towards her lap, "It's full of shifters, ones who hate hunters with all their heart. There's apparently some bounty for your head amongst the more...unsavory crowds. The werewolves who attacked you were hired by someone. And I plan to find out _who_."

Ruby didn't mean to be scared, but Weiss's eyes grew dark, cold, for just a moment. For just a moment, she could see that wolf again.

Weiss blinked, looking all too human again for Ruby to handle, "I'm sorry. I just...I see you as a friend, but I understand if you don't want to be friends with me. Or...see me again." That would be hard for a little while. Weiss met with Qrow often enough, and was usually in town most of the day. Ruby had to go there to shop for food and supplies, but maybe Weiss could go back to just protecting her in the shadows for the rest of the summer. Yeah, she was already a werewolf, how hard would it be to play a ghost? Probably not that hard. "I can leave right now. You won't have to even think about me."

Her wolf clawed at the back of her mind, it clearly did not want any of this to be happening. She found herself agreeing, but it had to be done.

"A hunter to me is a protector of the good and innocent!" Ruby declared suddenly, Weiss jumped, focusing her attention as the trainee kept going, "Hunters keep hope alive for the people who don't feel like they can carry on alone. Weiss, you didn't hurt me, you helped me. I know that and yet...it scares me, what you are. What you could do...can do. I'm terrified."

The wolf swallowed, about to speak, however Ruby still wasn't done.

"But...I want to try Weiss. I want to stay friends with you, and I want to understand who you are, all of you."

Weiss couldn't help the excited bark that escaped, she only seemed to realize it after Ruby was looking at her with her jaw dropped slightly. "I-I'm sorry, I was just so happy that I--"

"--that was so damn cute!"

The tips of the wolf's ears turned red, "Hmph, don't expect it to happen often."

"Aw, don't be so embarrassed Weiss. Anything you do is cute."

The redness spread to her cheeks, "Whatever, it's time to apply the Red Sap," She unscrewed the jar, then hesitated for a moment, "You can do it yourself. I don't think you'd want any one else irritating your wounds."

' _And I'm sure you wouldn't want to be touched by me.'_

Her wolf chuffed in protest.

Ruby took the jar, "In all seriousness Weiss, I meant what I said."

Weiss didn't answer Ruby, but said under her breath, "I hope so."


	6. Fumbling With My Own Two Feet

Weiss wasn't avoiding her problems. No, not ever.

"You're avoiding your problems."

"S'ove it up ya feathery ass," She slurred, setting the bottle down on the counter hard enough for it to crack. Whoops.

Qrow muttered what sounded like, "I can't believe I'm the most sober right now," before snatching the bottle out of her grip. She tried reaching for it, barely able to without knocking over previously used cups. That would be a sticky mess for later.

"Givveee it back! I'ssa str...strattt...tegic leave!"

"Really?" He looked at the bottle's brand, "Chugging down Chasing Phases ain't for good times and you know it kiddo."

Weiss flipped him off with both hands, "Fuuuuuuck youuuuu..." And promptly passed out on the counter.

Qrow sighed, Ruby was going to kill them both.  
______________________________________________________

Ruby didn't feel like she was being watched today. It was a strange feeling to adjust to, the suddenness of it. The town didn't treat her like they used to either, they weren't necessarily nicer, just...more cooperative. After what happened just 3 days ago, she knew this was Weiss's doing. Even if she hasn't been around often lately. It bothered her. Her Uncle had left to check on Weiss, and he hasn't come back after 4 hours.

Ruby tired to distract herself with reading. That proved to be a difficult task, as most of Qrow's collection related to killing shifters. It took a while, but she eventually stumbled across a book detailing a fable, one most often read to shifter children. The book felt heavy in her hands as she read the title out loud, " ' _A Walk Amongst the Sinful Eves'._..huh." It wasn't hard to imagine shifters having their own myths, legends, and the like. Every culture had their own fables. And yet...this was the first time she's ever seen a shifters book detailing their version of a fable.

She got comfortable on the reading chair next to the couch and opened to the first page, " ' _I've never seen the night sky the same, not the moon, and not the day...every morn and eve spoke new things to me...'_ "  
______________________________________________________

Qrow held the struggling wolf tighter as he pulled her along, "Stop making this more difficult!"

"I don' wanna go to y'uuur _stupid_ cab'nnnn!" Weiss whined.

"I'm not leaving your _stupid_ drunk ass alone!"

"Y'ur not my F...father!"

His jaw clenched, "You're right, because I actually _care_ for you, even if you're being an _idiot_."

Weiss suddenly went limp, the dead weight nearly made Qrow stumble. But he took in stride, at least the struggling stopped.

"I...wanna go home." She sounded so tired, it reminded him of a pup fighting sleep.

Qrow felt a tug at his instincts, parental. It's always been there, and maybe...maybe it's about time he accepted it. He now has two brats to look after here. Great. "Well Icy, we're half way there."  
______________________________________________________

Ruby wasn't aware of how much time has passed, too lost in the pages. She found herself identifying strongly with Jaeger, a girl relentlessly focused on her goals...her goal to save the world. To help everyone she came across, to be a hero. Even training as a hunter, facing the almost helpless struggle against reality, she held those passions close to her heart. Jaeger's character was the embodiment of innocent hopes and ideals.

Wilk was another story (pun intended). Though she was the character narrating the story, Ruby found her to be rather passive. Reacting rather than driving things forward. For a while, it frustrated Ruby. Why not pursue a friendship with Jaeger more strongly? Just _what_ is there to be afraid of?

And then it was revealed who Wilk was. She used to lead the very group that was responsible for the near complete slaughter of Jaeger's people, leading to the 10 generations of war. Wilk had abandoned that group 8 years prior, but even so, it had become the largest point of tension for the last few chapters.

She found herself rooting for Jaeger and Wilk to become good friends again.

The door breaking down completely disrupted the calm. "Ah shit, I'll fix that later."

Ruby quickly closed the book, "Qrow wha--" She saw the limp body in his arms, practically tripping over furniture to get to Weiss, "--what happened?! I thought you said she'd be okay!"

"And she will be," Weiss groaned, Qrow tsked, "Physically. But emotionally...well, you don't drink that much if you don't have problems."

"Put her in my room," Ruby said, "my bed is better than the couch."

"Are you sure? Cause that means you clean up whatever comes out." Weiss groaned again, almost to confirm a future mess was in store.

Ruby couldn't help but glance at the table she had been reading, pictures of earlier chapters played in her mind. "I'm sure."

"Help me carry her. And be careful, drunk shifters tend to lose a hold over partial transformations."

"How come you never do?" She asked while carefully taking her legs.

"Because I'm awesome."

Something fuzzy swiped across her shins, she almost dropped Weiss's legs. "What the--" She looked over a bit to see a...tail of all things. "Qrow, we have a problem."

"Right, better get these pants off. Bet her tail is squished at the base." He sighed, "She never did listen when I said to get tail friendly pants."

They quickly entered Ruby's bedroom, setting Weiss down as carefully as possible, "I'll have to leave this to you Ruby, I don't think Icy would want me to see her in the _fluff._ "

Ruby couldn't help her little laugh, "That was awful."

"I could give Yang a call for tips," He mused, "But maybe later. Think you can set the pup straight?"

"M' not straaaight..." Weiss blurted out, talking, if you could call it that, for the first time since she's been dragged in.

"We know Weiss," Qrow turned his attention back to Ruby, "I'll put together a hangover meal, then actual dinner. Good luck."

He left her room, leaving Ruby to wonder about how she was going to do this. Then again, as long as she had Weiss's cooperation, it should go smoothly. "Weiss, I'm going to need you to lay on your back for me, it'll be easier to help you."

" _No_."

"But if I don't, your clothes could rip."

" _Nnnnoooo_."

Apparently drunk Weiss was very much like a toddler...this was not going to go smoothly.


End file.
